


此亦余生

by Swurdleoma



Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969), Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 这是一个英雄（上校）救美（Blondie）的故事，也是一个美（上校）救（反）英雄（Blondie）的故事，或者一个有待分类的家伙（布奇）救英雄/美（日舞）的故事。简单点说，猫救狗，或者狗救猫的故事。但是，实话实说吧，其实谁也没救谁。
Relationships: "Manco" | The Man with No Name/Douglas Mortimer, Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy
Kudos: 5





	此亦余生

**Author's Note:**

> 中英文题目没有任何关系，题目跟正文没有任何关系（我也不明白为什么我老喜欢这样）。依旧包含一直以来的各种私设。最近委屈太多为了提精神决意要码一个振（ji）奋（du）人（beng）心（huai）的东西，就这一回，求别吐槽ooc，就这一回，对灯发誓。

枪声止息之后许久，除了有点不清楚自己被拖到哪儿以外，布奇•卡西迪恢复镇静还算快，这是对于平素不常直接参与械斗的人来说。他观望四周，岩石和树组成的天然掩体还算让人安心——毕竟领路到这儿的是参加过内战的老兵。

这时候布奇擦了一把头上的汗，把湿透了粘在额上的头发抹到一边，转头看着正倒空弹夹重新装子弹的上校。

“所以，我们整理一下思路？”他试探性地问。稀里糊涂地和老练的上校赶到一起，而不是那个笑起来让人腻歪的牛仔，布奇觉得已经被命运善待了。

上校倚着树干抬眼看了他一眼，表情严肃。你瞧，这要是Blondie，一定会充满了讽刺，不过这是题外话。他把退下来的哑子儿在手里掂了掂，依旧揣回口袋里，心想蒙科那小子永远只用左轮，一定是怕关键时刻卡壳。下次得让他改改走哪儿就把雪茄烟头扔到哪儿的习惯。如果还有下次的话。布奇打量着他的动作。不随手扔任何东西，这是战场上养成的习惯，任何痕迹都会暴露行踪，何况留下子弹呢。

“我们逃出来了。他们被俘虏了。”上校简洁地回答。

布奇皱了下眉头。

“为什么是我？难道这种情况下不应该先救同伙？”

“难道不是应该先救弱者吗，小伙子？”

虽然对这个说法非常有意见，但在特定情况下，布奇觉得不适宜反驳。

“听着，上校，事情没算完。”他思索着说，“他们现在不会把我们那两位怎么样，因为还等着把我也抓到手。”

“带个路吧，Mr. Cassidy.”上校把枪收拾好，重新插在腰间，“去找你那帮人。”

“是需要人手。”布奇叹了口气，“但实在是……”

“连自己的人都不相信？”

“不，即便我相信他们的忠诚——”布奇举起双手做了个否定的手势，“——我也不相信他们的智力。在这件事上。”

与此同时，这是圣丹斯小子和无名牛仔狱友生涯的第一天——俩人谁也没和谁说话。

“打听来一点消息，”布奇说，“他们被关在‘老鼠笼子’里，就是重犯的牢房，最里面一层。近期应该不会被转移走，因为原本派来追捕我们的人和本地的执法者，以及一些自称提供了情报的平民，就如何分配赏金问题纠缠不休。我的匪帮生涯到现在为止，还是第一次看见钱没拿到手就因为分赃打起来的。”

上校坐在门口台阶上，倚着门框不说话。所谓牢房只是给鼠辈准备的休整之处，他冷冷地想，对Manco来说只是个真正的老鼠笼子。他有点想知道，在没有其他人干涉的情况下，这个懒洋洋把狼性都隐藏起来的年轻人自己能有耐心在那个狭小空间里忍受多久。

“看守还算聪明，没把他俩关在一间里。不管也算不上太聪明，因为他俩是隔壁。”

就本镇监狱的那个铁栅栏……这和关一间牢房有什么区别吗？

“为什么能打听得这么仔细？”上校抬眼看着布奇。谋略家眼睛亮了一下。为什么这两个都像小孩一样啊，Mortimer不动声色地想，圣丹斯小子靠着布奇不思不想的样子像个小孩，布奇•卡西迪因为一点小事就能高兴起来的心态更像个小孩。作为赏金猎人，上校自认为是上了年纪的人，但唯一跟他相处的最久的搭档，那个他称作“男孩”的金发牛仔，有时候心事比他还重。他们都是漫无目的的浪子，上校乐于把荒凉的心情吹进口琴里，而牛仔习惯用辛辣的雪茄冲淡这种旅愁。Manco，或者叫Blondie，或者其他任何什么，还不咸不淡地嘲笑过“旅愁”这个词。他早已忘记固定在一个地方不动是什么滋味了。

“News Carver和其中一个看守是多年一起酗酒的老朋友。”

“那可谓是过命的交情了。”冷冷淡淡的一句话。

“差不多，那位整天就和在梦游一样，三杯酒下去谁的命都能供出来。”

“我本来想问他可靠与否，不过现在看来不用了。”上校从口袋里掏出口琴，用手绢精细地擦了擦，这个动作让布奇条件反射地紧张了一下，因为太像掏枪了。

“可靠还是不可靠都不行，”说这句绕口令一样的话的时候，布奇仿佛在笑，但其实他皱着眉，“他们的交情只存在于News Carver，或者说我们，不惹事的时候。现在不但要惹事，还明摆着要惹一场害人家丢饭碗的事，你觉得那位老兄会怎么想。”

“你们居然有不惹事的时候。”

“开玩笑！”

上校从口琴光洁表面的倒影上看见布奇在笑。是的，这小子笑与不笑要从眼睛里判断，而不是嘴角。

“计算一下人数。最有利的可能性是里应外合，但他们两个最好要有枪，目前先认为这个不可能。”

“我们两个还是靠得住的。”

“单纯就武力方面说，一个半。”

“……”

这是圣丹斯小子和无名牛仔狱友生涯的第二天。谁也没和谁说话。

“你们是怎么认识的。”

“我？和小子？”

布奇把盖在脸上的帽子往上推了推，仰脸望着上校。Mortimer一副懒得理他的样子倚靠在树上，用和擦口琴一样的态度擦着刚刚卸下来的枪管，但刚才那句问话绝不是幻觉。

“很难说啊。”

“这什么意思？”

“因为从我们第一次见面开始，就好像已经认识了好几百年一样。”布奇扬起一只手，像演讲一样比划了两下，完全不在意自己和演讲场地是水平的，“我是这么觉得，他也是，他不说我也知道。”

上校不明显地笑了一下。是的，像两个小男孩，但布奇的头脑和小子的枪法却远不可轻视，神奇的人生。

“你不相信，这不奇怪。大部分人都不信。”平躺在树荫下的谋略家把帽檐拉回来遮住脸，用有点闷的声音说，“你们两个呢？”

“谁？”

“那个……谁。”躺在地上的人胡乱比划了一下。他至今都避免直接称呼那个年轻牛仔，因为他实在不知道该叫什么好。Blondie这个名字似乎有什么不好的历史，哪怕只是提起来都会让牛仔脸色发沉，而Manco这个说法，除了上校本人坚持这么叫以外，牛仔自己似乎再没承认过。布奇默认这是搭档之间才能使用的称呼，跟只有母亲才能叫的乳名一样，别人喊了会挨揍的。基于布奇•卡西迪本人的丰富阅历，他断定牛仔提供的所有个人信息里，只有“来自伊利诺伊”这一条是实话。

“那孩子？我从来不认识他。”

“什么？”

“我连他的真名都不知道。”

“真的？那你现在用的是真名吗？”

“是。”

“喔。”关于名字隐含的奥秘，布奇不用细想就了然于心了，“上校，你这样的正派人能够堂堂正正地和法外之徒搭档，我由衷佩服。”

上校把枪管装了回去，没马上回答。等他把整套零部件都收拾好，手也擦干净，上了年纪的猎手转过头去，用鹰一样锐利的目光望着从帽檐底下观察他的布奇，看得布奇觉得自己像被针扎了一下，从草地上翻身坐了起来，摆出一副认真的表情。

“听说过吧，在人命不值钱的地方，死亡倒有自己的价值。”

我还没听说哪个地方不是这样的呢，匪帮头目暗想。

“Manco，他是个不存在的人。据我所知，从他离开伊利诺伊前往德克萨斯的时候，就已经死得差不多了。”

“哦？”

“内战给了我们两个人大显身手的机会，但是战场不一样。我一直活到了现在，他是迅速地恢复了生气。活过来的这个是一个全新的人。”

“我懂，”布奇把帽子摘下来扇了扇风，“你知道，上校，我原来以为你们两个不怎么平等，他了解你比你了解他要多。现在我看应该反过来。”

“他很少说话而已。”

两个人都沉默了一会儿。

“我居然有点想念圣丹斯那小子了。”布奇懒洋洋地又躺了下去，“你呢，上校？”

“那男孩会照顾好自己的。”

“咳，我可没有担心什么。你觉得会让我们等多长时间？”

“等他们受够了没有烟的日子吧。”

两人谁也没有表示自己是否觉得对方说了实话。那天晚上，上校空前绝后地吹了半夜的口琴，布奇也没有抱怨这吵得他睡不着觉，因为他静静地躺着听了半夜。

这是圣丹斯小子和无名牛仔狱友生涯的第三天。

“小子，”牛仔倚着铁栏杆轻声说，仿佛自言自语一样，“你叫什么？”

坐在隔壁牢房角落里，低头用帽子遮着脸的圣丹斯微微抬起头，连眼睛都没有露出来，只向声音来处偏转了一下表示自己听见了，并且用沉默表示他对这个问题本身有疑问。

“真名。”

圣丹斯把帽子向后一推，抬眼和牛仔对视着。那双美洲虎一样的蓝眼睛在阴影里，也像猫科动物一样在暗处映着牢房里的微光。被审视的人笑了一下，摇了摇头。

“明白了。”

“你呢？”

“一样。”

小子的目光又垂了下去，但他露齿笑了一下。这两个枪手觉得对方十分神奇，圣丹斯小子大部分时间都在睡觉，但只要有一点风吹草动，比如看守进来巡视，或者牛仔在牢房里踱步，他就会精准地抬头环视一下四周然后继续埋头大睡，活像一只盘起来睡觉的猫支棱起耳朵听了听风声，又迷迷糊糊地回到梦里去了。但不管圣丹斯什么时候睁眼看，隔壁的牛仔都一定是醒着的，不管是坐着沉思，还是倚在牢门上向外张望。神枪手暗自纳闷牛仔为什么永远不觉得困，虽然看着也不精神，Blondie也在思索这小子究竟是太过心宽还是太过警觉。

“打牌吗？”

“在这儿？”

“不，你平常打牌吗？”

圣丹斯点了点头。

“手气怎么样？”

“I’m not lucky. I’m just good.”

这句没有语气的话再次引起了牛仔一个甜丝丝的笑容，不是完全真诚的，带了一点男孩子气的挑衅，可以想象他心里已经在摩拳擦掌了。

“Me too.”

“想来一把吗？”

“愿意奉陪。”

“不过这样可不行，”神枪手用指关节敲了敲牢房栏杆，“而且布奇比我预计的慢。”

“That old man wouldn’t even care if my bones would rot in here.”牛仔淡淡地说。预料之内，小子无声地睁大了眼睛盯着他看，Blondie低头掩饰了一下自觉好笑的表情。

“No. Just kidding.”

“你们两个到现在都没有哪个把另一个干掉，真是奇迹。”小子低声说。

“我从来也没奢望过，永恒的搭档关系。”说到“everlasting”这个词的时候牛仔拉长了语调，有点软绵绵的讽刺。

“想象不出来。”

“彼此彼此。”

圣丹斯小子打了个哈欠，没把话头接下去，又有要入睡的意思。

“没有雪茄也让我犯困，”牛仔柔和地说，“你看这怎么样，与其等着他们把烟送来，不如自己去拿。”

“你自己的？”

“我来的时候随身带的。当然，进来的时候被搜走了。”

美洲虎的眼睛仿佛在暗处焕发了一下光亮。圣丹斯小子从地上爬起来，双手插在口袋里，走到相隔的栏杆之前。

“你，不是菜鸟吧？”

牛仔无声地叹了口气，伸手摸了摸自己那件小马甲的肩头，用修长的手指从皮毛中间拔出一根细长的钉子，捏着钉头举到狱友面前，像拿着一根针。圣丹斯小子发自内心地笑了一下，仿佛对方只是讲了一个笑话。

“The law around here, they’re just fooling around.”

“Can't agree more.”

远远看见那两个人纵马而来的时候，在树林里闲逛了三天的临时队友们才打起精神来。直到枪手们都跳下马的时候圣丹斯还是一副闷闷不乐的样子，年轻牛仔倒是心情开朗，尽管他们两个一样狼狈，从看守那里抢回来的东西胡乱挂在身上，因为逃命时跑得太疯狂，几乎全身都覆盖着一层尘土。布奇第一个从藏身处跳了出来，努力想庄严一点但是没用，笑容从他的眼睛里跳跃起来。

“嗨，我就知道会这样的！”他叫着上前推了小子一把。圣丹斯哼了一声，嘴角有点上翘，但是被他压下去了，然后他专心致志地把马拴在树上，伸手到口袋摸出阔别了三天的香烟。打出监狱的时候太过仓促，连叼根烟的时间都没有。

“听着，我就说这一次，”小子吐了一口烟，郁闷地说，“要是再来这么一次，等我出来之后，你可别想这么安然无恙的。”

“当然不会！这……这其实是一次罕见的决策失误，当然了，你觉得下次我还会让你被抓住吗？”

“……”

“两颗牙够你泄愤吗？要不四颗？”

“下次我会拖着你一起进班房。”

“那一言为定？”

“见了鬼了，你还是闭嘴吧。”圣丹斯把没抽几口的烟塞到了布奇手里。

Blondie要安静得多。为了“拿回雪茄”而掀起一场干戈的牛仔只来得及把披巾挂在肩上，一只手抓缰绳，左轮拿在手里，刚跳下马子弹带就往下滑，被他一把捞住了。这时候上校才从树丛里站起来，隔着一段距离向牛仔点了点头。Blondie抬手从嘴里掏出咬在上下牙之间的一颗子弹，塞回子弹带里，这才正眼看向上校。

“我还以为你已经走了呢，老头子。”

“没想到你这么早就出来了。”上校说，毫不掩饰语气里的赞赏。牛仔笑了一下，纯粹的，没有暗含任何情绪的笑容，然后他懒散地走向搭档，然后毫无征兆地，五指猛然揪过上校的领子用力拽到自己眼前，老兵出乎意料地没有任何防御反应。这把在场的另外两个人都吓了一跳，圣丹斯小子已经把枪拿在手里了，但是接下来发生的事情惊得他差点把枪从手里掉下来。Blondie眉头微皱，有点犹豫的样子，但还是相当敷衍地揪着上校吻了一下然后迅速把搭档推开了。上校重新整了整被拽歪的衣领，像习惯了自家的顽童一样，无动于衷。

布奇顺手把小子的下巴推回了原位。

“羡慕吗？要不我们也来一个？”

“你给我闭嘴。”圣丹斯愤愤地低声说。

（全文完）


End file.
